


A Spirit's Lullaby

by DracoMaleficium



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/pseuds/DracoMaleficium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a drabble meme on my lj for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium">exmachinarium</a>, who requested Ariel and Prospero with music involved.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Spirit's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmachinarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/gifts).



> Written for a drabble meme on my lj for [exmachinarium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium), who requested Ariel and Prospero with music involved.

Miranda was asleep. Prospero watched her still, peaceful form, chest rising and falling in a regular music of breath, and smiled.

“Ariel?” he called out softly into the air, which shimmered and glistened almost imperceptibly as his spirit servant adopted a visible form and materialized by his side. “Sing a lullaby. Send pleasant dreams to my child. I want her at rest.”

As he sat cross-legged on the divan by his daughter’s bed and listened to the tunes Ariel wove into the thin fabric of silence and manipulated into charming, fleeting, fairy-light melodies, his hand reached out to stroke the spirit’s golden locks. 

They were insubstantial, but it was all right. The music was substantial enough.


End file.
